<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sex With a Ghost by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28827390">Sex With a Ghost</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Soul Eater</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Angst, Arachne - Freeform, Arachnophobia, Black Blood, BlackStar - Freeform, Canon Non-Binary Character, Complicated - Freeform, CroMa, Crona/Maka - Freeform, CronaxMaka, Crona’s mom is Arachne, Death the Kid - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Franken Stein - Freeform, Kidnapping, Kissing, Lesbian, Lord Death - Freeform, Mad Maka, Madness, Maka is a witch, Maka is secretly a witch, Marie - Freeform, Medusa - Freeform, Other, Ragnarok, Smut, Soul Eater - Freeform, Soul/Maka(one sided), crona x maka, tsubaki - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:19:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,082</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28827390</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Maka Albarn, who had sworn upon slaying every last witch, was one of the damned beings herself? What if Crona was raised by Arachne instead of Medusa? And what if Maka was infected by black blood? Madness ensues.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Crona &amp; Death the Kid, Kami/Medusa (Soul Eater), Maka Albarn &amp; Black Star, Maka Albarn &amp; Crona, Maka Albarn &amp; Medusa Gorgon, Maka Albarn &amp; Soul Eater Evans, Maka Albarn/Crona, Maka/Soul(One sided), Medusa Gorgon &amp; Franken Stein</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Prologue</p><p>Maddened by the black blood, she promised not to lose herself, but what use is a promise if one has nobody but themself; Alone? In the end, the queen is the easiest piece to take.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Want to play chess?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Maka has an ordinary life, for an ordinary girl.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As some of you may know, I totally messed up and deleted this chapter. When i rewrote it, i totally changed the plot, actually kinda glad it got deleted lol. Anyways, I found the old chapter that got deleted. I might edit it and use some of the fight scenes for later, who knows. Anyways, I know this is short but it’s kinda the calm before the storm thing?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sun blinded Maka, who raised a hand to block the rays. Her clothing stuck to her, sweat running down her back. It had to be at least 90 degrees, and they were out training in a clearing. Her classmates packed the perimeter, some watching the current match, some talking with friends, others staring off into space. Maka shifted in her seat, turning to Soul. <br/>“It’s hot.” She complained, searching the boy for any signs of sweat.<br/>“Seriously? It’s not even that hot.” Soul rolled his eyes.<br/>“Hey! We’re in the middle of a forest, what do you expect?” Soul’s eyes softened.. he sighed.<br/>“Yea, I guess you are a wimp.” Maka glared at him but didn’t respond.<br/>“Let go of me, Tsubaki!” Blackstar boomed, thrashing against the panicked girl.<br/>“No! You can’t go attacking people, we have to wait for our turn to duel.”Tsubaki assured him, hand on his shoulder. He grunted, looking the other way and resting his head on his hand. Maka rolled her eyes.<br/>“Asshole.” She couldn’t help herself, it was really hard not to comment when the boy annoyed the fuck out of her.<br/>“Hey! What did you just say to the man who will surpass god? My, you underlings are getting overt, aren’t ya?” <br/>“I have no idea what you’re talking about, man.” Soul muttered.<br/>“That’s because you always skip english class.” Maka reminded him. He said something about the teacher ruining his cool vibe, and would go hang around in the halls for the period.<br/>“It’s not like Blackstar goes either..” He remarked. <br/>“I don’t need class! Actually, don’t you think I should be the one teaching? I know, I’ll teach the man Hey class, did ya know god means Blackstar?” He was standing up now, earning the stares of the class. <br/>“Sit down! Everyone else is sitting but you!” Kid hissed, pulling Blackstar down next to him. Blackstar just laughed, wrapping his arm around Kid who squeaked.<br/>“Don’t do that! I can’t handle only one arm being wrapped around me!” He pushed Blackstar off who just blinked at him in confusion.<br/>Maka has the dumbest friends. She turned back to the center of the clearing. She grimaced as she watched the current training session, two girls battling with their weapons, sweat dampening their clothing. It was her turn to train next, Stein was having them do supervised battles so he could find out their weaknesses and help the students overcome them. Maka may be a A student, but she really hated P.E. Don’t get her wrong, she wanted to become stronger and make Soul a death scythe, but honestly, who likes the class? One of the girls ducked into a opening, bringing her weapon up and striking the opposing girl in the shoulder, knocking her to the floor with a yelp.<br/>“Mei wins. Sit down. Maka and Soul, Kid and Patty and Liz next.” Stein’s voice was cool, flipping through his notepad. Maka stood up, Soul following behind her. <br/>“We’ll crush you!” Soul pounded his fists together, grinning at Kid.<br/>“I’d like to see you try.” He grinned back, stepping into position. Maka grabbed Soul’s arm.<br/>“Begin.” At Stein’s order, Soul transformed as Maka leaped forward towards Kid. She swung her scythe straight at his chest, hoping to take him out early. He dodged, firing his twin guns at her. Maka gritted her teeth, now she was pumped. Oh, she would crush Kid. This time he charged at her. A bullet skimmed her, only for another to actually hit her. She was sent flying backwards a few feet. She collected herself for a moment as she sprung towards him.<br/>“Soul!” <br/>“Right!” Maka focused, finding Soul’s wavelengths and connecting her own to them. <br/>“Soul Resonate!” They yelled in unison, her scythe turning into Witch Hunter. The tip stretched, glowing. She grinned, spinning Soul around and bringing the scythe to her chest.<br/>“Ah, so that’s what you’re doing. In that case, Liz, Patty!” Kid’s guns lit up, transforming into larger cannons. He extended his arms, positioning in a symmetrical manner of course. She wasted no time in farting behind him, scythe raised. He wasn’t prepared, she would win this! There was a cool sensation on her stomach before she was blasted into the air, landing on her face. She huffed before standing up again. This time she managed to land a hit on Kid, bringing him down to the floor. He threw his gun at her, which fired midair and hit Maka in the stomach. Maka groaned, standing up. Kid raised both of his guns before she could attack again, shooting her in both legs. Maka launched forwards only to fall back down, winded and legs sore.<br/>“Kid wins.”<br/>“Aw, come on Maka!” Soul groaned, transforming back into human form. <br/>“Damn it!” Maka hit the ground with her fist. How did he manage to turn around that fast?<br/>“You have to be faster.” Stein informed her, glasses glaring in the sunlight. Maka had to actually bite her cheek to stop herself from talking back to him, her temper mellowing.<br/>“Good job, Maka.” Kid stood over her, reaching out a hand to help her up.<br/>“Yea, good job to you too.” She didn’t take his hand, standing up on her own. It made her kinda mad. She knew she had a bad temper, she wasn’t really mad at Kid. He raised a eyebrow at this but didn’t say anything.<br/>“Class dismissed.” Stein walked away, hands dug into his lab coat pockets. <br/>“Oi, Maka.” Soul ran to catch up with her as she exited the classroom. She just glanced at him in acknowledgement, continuing to walk to the lunch room. <br/>“What do you think they’ll have for lunch?” Soul questioned.<br/>“I don’t know.”<br/>“Are you still upset about the battle? Look, kids strong, okay? We’ll get better.” Soul grinned, his hands buried in his pockets.<br/>“Yea.” Maka smiled back at him. A small smile, but atleast he cheered her up, right? <br/>“Maybe they’ll have that weird pudding again.” Maka grinned.<br/>“Bleh! Gross, if they have that i’m gonna go home!” Maka rolled her eyes as they approached the lunch line. She scanned it, seeing Tsubaki.  The girl noticed them and waved, a bright smile on her face.<br/>“Hey.” Soul greeted.<br/>“Hi, Soul, Maka.” She was at the front of the line now, she quickly put some food on her plate before standing in the arch entrance to wait for them. There were salads, some kind of crackers and those smiley fries. Maka grabbed the fries and crackers along with a juice box.<br/>She walked over to Tsubaki.<br/>“You only got a salad?” She peered at the girls plate, blinking like it would change if she relooked enough.<br/>“I’m not too hungry. Come on, everyone else is here.” She smiled and walked over to their usual table, Maka following along. She plopped her tray down and began eating, listening to her friends talk and argue, then laugh. She picked up a fry, putting it in her mouth. Wow, these tastes good. She popped another in her mouth, then another.<br/>“Gahhh! You ruined my bento, there’s only 6 sushi rolls on the left now!” Kid cried out, shaking Patty who was giggling as he rocked her. <br/>“Maka! Can I have your crackers?” Patty asked, Kid still shaking her. Maka shrugged.<br/>“Sure, if you want.” Patty grinned, grabbing them and opening them. She picked one up, waving it around. She slammed it against the table with her hand.<br/>“Ha! Take that, fool!” She laughed, playing with the crackers. Kid stopped shaking her, focusing on fixing his messed up bento box. He delicately arranged the sushi, eating one and finally sighing in contempt. Maka turned back to her plate.<br/>“MAKAAAAA~!!” Oh no. Maka grimaced before turning around to see Spirit running towards her.<br/>“Hey, Maka, I got you a book!”<br/>“...Why?”<br/>“Am I not allowed to be a nice father?” He huffed, stuffing the book in her face. She looked down at it slowly. <br/>“I already have this book.” She spoke bitterly, glaring at him.<br/>“You don’t just randomly get me things. What’s going on?” Spirit didn’t respond but grabbed her arm, pulling her up.<br/>“Eep! Hey, let me go! I haven’t finished my fries!” She trailed off when she realized he was taking her to the death room. She was silent as he pulled her along the halls. Why were they visiting Lord Death? Was she in trouble? She bit her lip, trying to brainstorm things she had done wrong. Maybe it was when she stole Ox’s pen, no, maybe when she burnt Soul’s curry on purpose. As they entered the doors, Lord Death turned to look at her.<br/>“Ah! You’re here~!” He chided, sliding up to them. He shook his hands animatedly, doing a strange dance.<br/>“Where’s her partner?” He asked.<br/>“Oh, I’ll go get him...” Spirit turned around to leave when Lord Death raised a hand to stop him.<br/>“It’s fine, Maka can tell him later. Well, I’m sending Maka and Soul on a dangerous mission. They might die.<br/>“Die? Noooo! Maka would never die!” Spirit sobbed, curling up on the floor.<br/>“What kind of mission?” Maka asked, tilting her head.<br/>“It’s not for a while. Just train extra hard, okay~?” He waved his fingers about.<br/>“Why won’t you tell me?” She raised a eyebrow suspiciously.<br/>“I don’t want to worry you. Just don’t think about it, think about getting strong!” <br/>“Yea! I’ll get stronger!” She announced, clutching her fist into the air.<br/>“That’s the spirit!” He chimed. <br/>“Why don’t you sit down for tea? I want to talk about a few things.” Maka nodded, sitting on a cushion. The table was low to the ground, 3 plates with tea on them. Maka adjusted in the cushion, raising a cup of tea to her mouth and sipping.  It tasted pretty good, she took another sip. <br/>“So, Maka. I was thinking... about training.” Maka tensed. <br/>“You see, I think you should have a bit of extra training. Being a meister is difficult, and for you to make Soul a death scythe, you need to be strong.” While his words were friendly, Maka couldn’t help but feel upset. Has she not been strong enough? With her last training match, she supposed not.<br/>“You’ll just be having some extra training~! Okay, you’re dismissed now.” The tea was gone from Maka’s hands.<br/>“Okay...” She stood up, exiting the death room. She had a bad feeling in her stomach, she was upset from needing extra training. She made her way back to her apartment, opening the door.<br/>“Meow! You’re home, Maka!” Blair purred, rubbing against her leg. Maka smiled, leaning down and petting the cat.<br/>“Is soul home yet?” She questioned. <br/>“Mrowww~... Nope.” She was in her cat form, Maka had to look down at her to make conversation.<br/>“Okay.” She shrugged and walked to her room, opening the door to allow Blair to come in behind her. She sat down at her computer. She’d do some homework now, she couldn’t let her position in class fall. She had A+’s in all her classes, but studying never hurt anybody. Actually, it probably hurt her dumb friends. She laughed, clicking the power button to turn her computer on. The screen loaded as she got to work. She had a lot to do.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Crona will show up in a few chapters, don’t worry!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Play your pieces</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Maka has a ordinary life. But when the phone rings, what will spin it upside down?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This one took a while to make and it’s short! &gt;_&lt; i’m just not good at making long chapters ...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Maka groaned, slumped over a bench. Liz was sat next to her, focused intently on filing her nails. The smell of her nail polish was annoying Maka, the fumes being blown right into her face. Everyone else was playing basketball, with the exception of Maka and Liz. Maka sat her book down on her lap, rubbing her eyes. Tsubaki cheered along with Kid and Soul, they had just won a game. Soul turned from his team to Maka. She grimaced as he walked over to her. <br/>“You gonna play with us?” Soul questioned, basketball in his hands. Maka looked back down at her book. She would much rather sit on sidelines and read then actually play. Of course, if she told Soul that he would just confiscate her book like last time. <br/>“I’m so sore from our extra training!” She complained, raising a shoulder as if to prove her point. <br/>“It’s just basketball, come on. Are you just scared of losing?” Soul tossed the ball between his hands. He thinks she’s gonna lose? Ha! She’ll crush him!<br/>“Fine! I’ll play basketball!” She huffed, standing up and walking over to the court. <br/>“Blackstar, Maka, and Patty be a team.” Kid instructed. Maka didn’t oblige, walking over to their side of the court.<br/>“Okay, is everyone ready?” Tsubaki asked.<br/>“We’re ready! Let’s go!” Blackstar grinned.<br/>“Okay, go!” Maka didn’t really know how to play basketball, she just assumed you had to get the ball in the net. Patty was saying something about defense, trying to get in the way of Soul. The sun was still blaring down on them, reflecting off the black ground.<br/>“Maka!” Blackstar yelled. She turned to see Soul about to score a goal, panicking, she leapt into the air, smacking the ball down. Blackstar ducked under her, dribbling the ball. She stopped him, at least that’s what she thinks happend. Last time they played she kept doing fouls and getting points deducted from her team. The ball was passed around the court, Maka standing around pointlessly. Soon enough, the game came to an end.<br/>“Ha! We won!” Blackstar hollered, waving his fists through the air. <br/>“Punishment!” Patty cheered. Soon, everyone else joined in, circling around Kid who was panicking.<br/>“Guys, maybe we should forget about the punishment...” Tsubaki suggested, looking at Kid. She seemed concerned about him.<br/>“Nope!” Soul grinned.<br/>“Let’s move all the paintings in his house 2 inches to the right!” Blackstar ran off, Kid gripping his hair.<br/>“Nooo! You can’t!” He cried, banging his fists on the cement. Maka giggled, following after the group. Kid noticed they were all gone and started to chase her, waving his arms in the air. She followed everyone else through the streets till they reached his mansion. It stuck out from the rest of the buildings, large, but most importantly symmetrical.<br/>“Halt! Stop!” Maka ignored him, darting behind his gate. <br/>“Do you have the keys?” She asked Patty, who responded by jiggling the said keys between her hands.<br/>“Let’s go!” She hooted, unlocking the large skull doors. They followed her inside. She was surprised by how nice the house was inside, not a crumb or speck of dirt in sight. Maka had never been inside Kid’s house before. The corridors were framed by identical paintings, columns and doors matching on each side. She grinned, searching for a painting to disrupt. She turned to a painting of a skull and twisted it to the side, making a 90 degree angle. She laughed. Perfect. <br/>“Kid, why do you have vases everywhere?” Soul eyed a vase, examining it.<br/>“Why does it matter? Get out of my house!” He seethed, grabbing Soul’s arms. Soul laughed, attempting to shake him off as Kid struggled with the boy.<br/>“Done! We tilted all the paintings, aren’t I amazing?” Blackstar jumped onto a table, knocking over some candles which resulted in Kid shrieking. He let go of Soul to run over to Blackstar.<br/>“How dare you! Disgusting!” He ran forwards, sitting on his knees and trying to rearrange the candles into the original form.<br/>“Guys... We should do something else.” Tsubaki nervously twirled her fingers, looking at Kid with pity.<br/>“Ehh, I guess.” Soul stuck his hands in his pockets. <br/>“We could train.” Blackstar suggested.<br/>“No way! I don’t wanna have to do any more training.” Maka rubbed her aching arm.<br/>“Uhh, we could play a board game, that’s be cool.” Soul shrugged.<br/>“I’m fine with that.” Maka said.<br/>“No thanks, I’ll stick to fixing the repulsive mess you have created.” Kid glared at them.<br/>“I guess I’ll help ya Kid!” Patty chimed, kneeling next to him. <br/>“Me too.” Liz announced.<br/>“When’d you get here?” Maka turned around in alarm. She didn’t respond. Kid turned to an angel painting that was flipped upside down. Liz helped fix it as Patty started laughing.<br/>“I’m gonna go train!” Blackstar ran off before anyone could respond, barreling through Kid’s doors.<br/>“Don’t break anything!” Kid hollered, glaring at Blackstar. He gave Kid a thumbs up and swung open more sets of doors. Tsubaki glanced at Maka apologetically before following him.<br/>“So, guess it’s just us.” Soul murmured.<br/>“You still up for board games?” Maka asked.<br/>“Make it video games.” He grinned. Maka smiled back.<br/>“Bet I can beat you in Mario Cart.” <br/>“Can not!”<br/>“Can too!”<br/>Maka walked up the stairs of their apartment complex, grabbing her keys and unlocking the door.<br/>“Meow! Welcome home Soul and Maka!” Blair was in her human form, dressed in a tight bikini with polka dots scattered around it. She raised her hands to imitate a cat. Soul blushed, looking away. Maka smiled and waved at Blair. <br/>“I’ll get the TV set up.” Soul announced as he made his way towards the living room. Maka nodded.<br/>“Sooo, Maka... Do you have a boyfriend?” Blair gushed.<br/>“No..” Maka didn’t feel the need to get a boyfriend, and she didn’t need Blair egging her on. She didn’t want to make the same mistake her mother did.<br/>“...A girlfriend then?” Blair put a finger to her lips. Maka felt her cheeks light up.<br/>“No! I’m not dating anyone, okay?” Maka snapped. Blair took the hint and dropped it. <br/>“Oi Maka, I got the TV set up.” Soul hollered from the other room. Maka came into the room and sat beside Soul on the sofa, draping her legs over the side cushion. She took the controller and selected her character. <br/>“Ha! I’ll crush you!” He announced, Maka not responding. They had been playing for an hour now, their s scores currently at a tie.<br/>Ringg! Maka turned to the phone, pausing the game and walking over.<br/>“Hello?” She put the phone to her ear.<br/>“Maka!” Spirit called out. Maka grimaced, she didn’t want to talk to him.<br/>“Guess what! Your mother is in town, and I convinced her to come give you a visit at the school!” Maka nearly dropped the phone.<br/>“What?!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>sooo... the plot is about to get crazy!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>